


The DropBox of Underplots

by 2LeryBarBles7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death? Yeah kinda?, Dream-tale, Dust-tale, Error is tired of everyone’s bullshit, Everyone is done with everyone shit, Farm Sans is called Sticks in this house, Farmtale - Freeform, For angst related content I had to change to Teens and up, Geno is tired, Horror-tale, I'm filled with angst, Lust is baby and I love him, Lust-tale, Other, Plots, Sans Being Sans, Swap-tale, The Bad Sanses are as cute as dangerous, X-tale Undertale, because of multiverse, but at the same time not, just that, should I change ratings again?, take a plot!, this is why we can’t have nice things, undertale - Freeform, want a plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeryBarBles7/pseuds/2LeryBarBles7
Summary: Just plots that I kind of want but I don't know enough about the fandom to actually write, so if anyone wants to use them go for it, just tell me so I can go and read your creations!
Comments: 72
Kudos: 91





	1. Hello there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I made a work just for plots of a fandom that I just fell in love with a few weeks ago? Yes, yes I did.

Ok so, I'm pretty new to this fandom, I love it but sometimes when I want to write I don't even know how to start or what to do with such multitud of characters and I just want to give my little plots away for someone else to use. So I made this! If you want to use any of this I will only ask for you to tell me so I can see your work! Also for a little credit. Also! More than one people can use this plots! I love to see what you all can do!

I will soon post the first Plot and you can also ask me to do a little idea for a specific character. 


	2. That time when the Star Sanses fucked shit up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is having way to much work and the Star Sanses are not helpful

After the Alternate Universes found out about the existence of the others, everything turned into chaos, the "Star Sanses" had screwed up when they decided to put more people in their small club, family and friends had noticed that their Sans disappeared for long periods of time, some disappeared never to be seen again. With this the humans tried to reset their worlds only to find that they could not, the codes of those that were missing made it impossible for the RESET to work.

The worlds began to crumble, timelines creating like crazy to the point where the multiverse was on the verge of collapsing on itself when the altered codes began a destructive domino effect that no one could control and that was starting to affect even AU’s that hadn’t done a thing wrong.

Error had never had so much work in his life.

The Destroyer had to infiltrate Ink's lair in order to destroy the corrupted universes, usually this would have been a simple job if not because the unbridled creation of timelines had created such a delicate situation that if Error made a wrong step this could mean the destruction of even the Original Universe.


	3. Nightmare suddenly gets interested in Classic Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One might wonder what took him so long

Nightmare knew that Killer, Horror and Dust came from the same Universe, he knew that Killer and Dust became what they were for almost the same reason. But he didn't expect for the Classic Sans to be able to form so much negative energy on his own even though the current Route was a Pacifist.

Sans was so tired that he hadn't noticed the intruder in his room, nor that said intruder was feasting on his depression. He only knew that the human could start a genocide at any time, or simply restart because he was bored or stuck somewhere. This kid had RESET so many times that the skeleton preferred not to go see his timeline records for fear of losing its mind.


	4. Classic is wary of everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even the Star Sanses can be left out of his judgement

Being the Judge, Sans was able to make a judgement for both people and monsters and thus be able to know how to treat them and if it was necessary to keep his distance, accept them around him or even if they should be executed, but this also made him unable to be happily ignorant of anything, even the AU's "protectors" had enough LV that Sans could use Karma against them during a fight… and make it hurt.


	5. Lust is not with the Bad Sanses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really! He is not!

Lust has the misfortune to end up with the worst kind of people all the time, this has created problems for him for as long as he can remember, but that doesn't explain why suddenly the whole multiverse decided to spread rumors that he was now part of the “Bad Sans Squad” He can admit that he gave Horror food so he could escape on more than one occasion or that he warned Cross of a trap he had heard the Guardians make because he owned him a favor. But he was not part of Nightmare's party!

He just couldn't stop his already troubled fame from making others believe the worst of him.


	6. Horror is a protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just not for everyone

Horror, contrary to popular belief, is not completely insane or in a feral state all the time. True, the skeleton is aggressive and overprotective of his people but he has many good reasons for it. Horror is not bad, if you went to his home only Undyne and her guards would say that he is a danger or useless. To the people of Snowdin and Papyrus, he is a Protector, a Savior. He gave them food and they tend to look for him to ask for help when they need it, Horror for them has always been hope.

When he joined the “Bad Sans Squad” it was because that group did not see him with fear, but as a valuable member, someone who could offer them something, even though the multiverse had been trying to keep him away from everyone. 

Horror fights with everything he has because a wrong step and all those whom he protects would be defenseless from those who threaten them.


	7. Cross thoughts about the multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is just a little envious

The multiverse is chaos however you look at it, not because it is at war, it’s rather Cross's impression of the subject in question, so many alternate universes with infinite timelines, so many similar monsters but all with different abilities, all so unique as identical.

He observed the windows to the other worlds that Error had invoked at the request of Nightmare, so much color, so many emotions, all that people, for a moment he imagined his own world, so monochromatic, so different and completely extinct, erased by his own hand when he had tried to save it.

A feeling of guilt was accompanied by envy when observing the happiness of others, he thought of the people he lost, the opportunities he would never have again. For a second he allowed himself to hate the multiverse and its protectors.


	8. Dream’s hopes and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are under a tree

Dream never stays looking at the multiverse longer than necessary, despite being happy for the thousands of worlds he protects, he cannot help but feel sad when he observes the happiness of others, sometimes it is too much for his heart.

The skeleton longed for the past more than he should have. Always looking for reasons, wondering what he had missed, wondering why his brother had eaten that apple.

Dream looked at his dull and abandoned world, around him there was not much of a thing, ruins of what he once called home. At the base of the tree was the crown of Nightmare, he had not dared to touch it, he still couldn’t do it, he felt that when he did, it would crumble in his hands and there would be nothing to remember him.

Sighing, he took his own crown and placed it next to his twin’s, kind of an illusion for himself, that both were still united, he could make a new one later but his original one would stay with the rest of his world, in the place where it should be, next to his brother and under the tree.


	9. Classic cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s hope he can survive the murder trio till they can go back to their home

Sans looked at the skeletons in front of him with sorrow and pity, the three broken, the three unconscious, he knew who they were, he knew them better than anyone.

Taking care not to hurt them more, he lifted and teleported them home to heal them, he knew it could be a bad idea but he couldn't leave them alone where they were, they were a danger but he couldn't blame them, their minds had been shattered between each RESET.

He patched them one by one, taking care to keep them asleep and supplying them with magic to make their bones rejoin and stop turning to dust, he worked on them for hours, always wondering why he cared what might happen to them, he watched the tears of liquid hatred in the face of one and he knew it was because he felt partly guilty, the three came from him, from his Universe, their feelings and despair at the end of the day were also his. Or were at some point at the very least.

He heard movement by his side, someone was waking up, a single red eye was watching him confused, nervous, as if trying to judge him and understand why he was doing it, why he was not killing them.

Sans smiled slightly at him, of the three this was the one with whom he could empathize the most, this version of him would do anything for his Papyrus and as a good older brother he would do the same for the others that he considered his. Horror smiled in relief, they were safe in this place, at least as long as the other two didn't do anything drastic when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put this in another Dropbox but for One-shots/Drabbles? Or make a crack story out of this? Comment to let me know!


	10. Ink loves his teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even without a soul

Ink has the bad tendency to be forgetful and very easily distracted, while that is even adorable at times it was dangerous, especially when it came to a fight. On more than one occasion they had to abandon battles because the leader of the Star Sanses ended up receiving great damage.

Dream and Blue did what they could to help him, they never left him completely alone, especially Dream since Blue still had to return to his own universe from time to time. So the guardian of positivity also had to act as a guardian angel for their leader.

Even though it didn't seem like it, Ink knew what they were doing and really appreciated it, even without a soul he “felt” affection for his friends, sometimes he wondered what kind of emotions he would have if he had a soul, he smiled confidently thinking than that warm feeling in his bones could only increase.


	11. Dust’s KARMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how it is a bitch

Dust knows he has no forgiveness, the moment he took the life of a monster, he knew there was no going back, he had to get much more power soon. He went against "violent" monsters, against the class he could use KARMA with before it disappeared.

Dust knew the moment he killed the first monster that the more LV he had the less he could use KARMA, the more he killed the less he would be worthy of being the Judge. By the time he was about to kill his brother his ability had disappeared as well as his mind. 

He was no longer a Judge, he was a murderer.

The first time he fought against a Sans capable of using KARMA he felt his soul shatter, he was close to dying if not for Nightmare and the rest of his team, for the first time he felt the weight of his sins. He did not know if his surviving was fortune or punishment.


	12. Error might not know who is he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he knows that he shouldn’t question it

When Error woke up for the first time he was confused, everything about his identity erased leaving only a perpetual silence and the need to "destroy universes" even though he didn't know what that meant. For a long time he did his job without asking, going back and forth between different worlds, some exactly the same as others only slightly more to the right.

Several times he found himself staring into the Anti-void in which he lived wondering why he should destroy, he made the mistake of saying it out loud once.

Thousands of voices began to scream in the Anti-void at the same time stunning him, he felt his soul shatter and reunite until he begged for mercy, his body in painful spasms, glitching uncontrollably. There was no longer silence, now there was static deafening him when there was nothing else to fill his mind.

He dedicated himself to learn what he could; the worlds, their monsters, their stories. He began to knit, to sew, over time he learned to open windows to other worlds to watch over and later just to entertain himself. He continued with his work until one day he met Ink and suddenly his existence became slightly more chaotic.


	13. Feeling the Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A PUN!

Blue is one of the most energetic skeletons in the multiverse, always doing something, always doing his best to help, being so positive that even Dream wondered if as a child he would not have eaten a golden apple, even when they had been out of reach.

Blue tends to go unnoticed when no one is paying attention, he has such a bright personality that no one would think that even the young skeleton could be stealthy.

Blue has moments when his emotions seem to stop, perhaps a side effect of his time in the Anti-void. Unfocused stare, small ticks in his hands, waiting, analyzing, fearing that he will wake up again with only Error's company or worse, waking up to see that his friends in the multiverse were just his imagination.

Blue sighed in relief when he felt Dream's presence approaching, he was save, he was with his friends, he was going to be fine.


	14. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His thoughts and reasons

Killer, just like Dust and many other Sanses around the multiverse, hates two things in particular, RESET and Chara. He didn't think that Frisk was innocent or anything but Chara was without a doubt one of the worst opponents any Sans could face.

Killer hated Chara, yet he made the deal with the kid, he was fed up with the RESET, it took him a few times to learn to use the annoying power, to be the one in control.

He would never regret the moment when he finally got rid of the little brat, he acknowledges that he was not in the best of states, he knew that if he still had the soul of a monster he would be full of guilt, but that was no longer a feeling that could feel, he no longer felt anything in particular outside of hatred and madness.

Killer met Nightmare when his mind was in the worst of its moments, he does not remember much, he only knows that he was the first, he became part of a team that did not care if he was crazy, if he reacted violently until he got used to them. Killer felt nothing at the time but still had a twisted sense of respect and loyalty.

Killer followed Nightmare to pay off his debt to him, then he stayed in the group because he really felt that he belonged by their side.


	15. After Underverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare goes for Classic

Sans was at loss, his whole world got shattered by some godly like guy who acted friendly till he got bored, he wanted to understand, to reason why did that happened, why did his friends had to die, why was he alive. He spireled down in a depression worse than the ones after the Genoside Routes, he just wanted for everything to be a bad dream. 

He felt a shiver down his spine, there was something,  _ someone,  _ in his room, he looked at the goopy skeleton at the other side of the room, smiling at him, he remembered the guy, he was bad news, why was he there? Sans felt the tentacules before he could see them move. He was trapped now.

_ “Say pal, wanna make a deal? I promise no more dead but I need you to cooperate” _


	16. Killer’s RESET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hopes he will never need that again

He didn’t want to, he really didn’t mean to, but he was desperate, his whole team,  _ his family _ , was desperate, the dust of his comrate, his friend, was there in front of him in the middle of a battlefield.

He was desperate and Determined enough to call out the power that he greatly despised, he looked at it with hate but he still used it, a presence he thought long gone wondering if it would even work. 

He woke up in his room in the castle, many shouts confirmed that it worked, he wanted to move, to go and see with his own eyes but he couldn’t, he was paraliced with some kind of fear, he cried in silence, he was freaking out, he felt bad, dirty, the star in the corner of his room was mocking him while his target soul pulsed painfully.


	17. Error’s mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Ink’s madness

There were times when Error was sure that Ink was a psychopath. The artist had, once again, made a new universe full of misery that he could only compare with HELP_tale, remembering that universe still gave him chills.

Error knew he couldn't stop Ink, he had tried and failed because FATE was a bitch with a favoritism problem that hated him, but at least he could do a little favor for the unfortunate AU’s and put an end to their suffering, not even Nightmare wanted the kind of putrid negativity that existed in that kind of world.

He felt another wave of creative intent from Ink. All that mindless creation was destroying the balance!


	18. War Zones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your AU is now part of Nightmare's Domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly linked to "Classic Cares"

Sans didn’t know how this happened and he was yet to find a good reason for why, but his Universe was part of the Domain of Nightmare, the Dark King made that clear by sending his troops to get provisions and why-nots every now and then. His world was not that miserable, the resets were bad but he couldn’t think that  _ that  _ was the main reason. When he remembered that three of Nightmares main soldiers were from his realm, but different timeline, everything had a little more sense. 

Without Sans knowledge there was another reason for Nightmare’s claim, the Dark King knew about his actions towards his boys, how he saved them and healed them. He declared then that Undertale was on his side and the Star Sanses considered the universe a Dark/Neutral Zone with which they didn’t want to interact anymore.


	19. The Fell Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a same type of universe can face Gods and not die… Yet

Red was not part of any faction in the war, his universe had made an alliance with other "Fell" Universes and they all stood up against Nightmare's attempts of conquest and refused to be part of the stupid ideology of the Star Sanses.

Over time "The Fell Zone" became a neutral side, it did not get in the way of anyone's conflicts and they supported each other only asking for help from their Original counterpart when the need was too great. Red was the ambassador of the zone, being a Sans he had a better knowledge of the Universes and could remember them even when a RESET occurred, also he had good relations with Classic, so he could maintain his interactions civilly.

Red was not part of any war, yet he was always ready for one. So he wasn't caught off guard when the attack started and the Fell Zone had to choose a side.


	20. The better outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when Ink and Error stopped

Among the infinite variables that existed after the knowledge of the multiverse, this was one of the best. Ink was sure that he was lucky that the multiverse under his care was so easy to deal with, the Players seemed more entertained in other things than doing RESET so with the help of Error they built a small universe out of the code where all the monsters of the main lines could coexist. It had been a bit tricky in the beginning, but their perseverance paid off in the end!

Ink stared at his best creation with pride, the empty space between his ribs feeling full as it had never been before. By his side was Error, also observing with the slightest of smiles what they had both formed when they finally stopped their fight.


	21. Lust's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how that actually saved him

Lust never dimed himself as lucky, he was pretty sure that lucky was the least of what he was, but he was satisfied with his life as long as Pink was happy and well. He knew about the multiverse but he wasn’t really interested in it since the first impression of some of those AU’s, still he knew about it and that's why he wasn’t as surprised as his brother when he saw many other Sanses around. 

He played nice with them, keeping distance out of fear but with enough curiosity to try and talk with one of them. The skeleton with the strings was kind of fascinating, wise and rude but he listened to Lust when he talked about his world and how he wished there was a way to help his people without having to use his body to calm their souls. 

Lust never considered himself lucky but he was, right there when he talked to no other that the Destroyer, he was lucky to had keeped his hands to himself and talked like a normal monster, he avoided death that day and saved his Universe because he made the right guy intrigued and the Dark King pleased. For once he was lucky.


	22. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare called dibs in this one

Cross was a soldier, a protector, he had trained a good part of his life for it. He used to serve a noble cause. At least it was that way until Chara broke him.

Cross was corrupted and betrayed by his closest, Chara, Frisk, Gaster, even Papyrus had betrayed him when he almost turned him to dust. Completely consumed by his emotions, he destroyed his world in a desperate attempt to return everything to normal, to keep those maniacs away from a power they had abused.

His guilt drove him crazy, his mind left nothing but the instinct to obey and the mission to keep Chara sealed within him.

It was a strange kind of fortune that Nightmare found him before Error and Ink. The Dark King had taken him out of the void in which he lived and gave him orders with which to keep his mind occupied. Finally, after an unimaginable time, he could feel useful again.


	23. Of apples and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of twins and their problems

Positive feelings are extremely weird; like negatives, these tend to twist and turn based on the monster's intent and context. Dream had an extremely vague idea of this, he seemed to have an unrealistic view of happiness.

On the other hand Nightmare had a better understanding from before his corruption. He had seen how "good" feelings had led more than one to commit atrocities, the happiness of one did not always mean the safety of another, he had experienced it with the villagers who seemed happy to cause him harm.

Dream was a special kind of idiot, inadvertently causing harm by encouraging the wrong people, he seemed not to understand his role at first, Nightmare, he could only hope that one day his twin would understand what balance was really all about.


	24. Error’s collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And his creepy trophies

Error is a collector, he has trophies and little creations filling the void he calls home. Since he learned how to make them he never stopped making dolls; enemies, allies, monsters and people he had only seen in passing. Error made his own copies of the codes that interested him and kept them inside his dolls which he then hung with his strings.

Along with the dolls were also souls, pieces of corrupted codes that prevented those universes from forming again even if the Players tried to return. Error was proud to see his trophies, those souls were better that way, completely separated from their universe and at his complete disposal.


	25. Reconditioning program for villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The methods are not for public knowledge

Dust was complicated to handle, but the Star Sanses were sure that with enough reconditioning he could be integrated into the new society of the multiverse just like some of the other of Nightmare’s followers. Of course not all were salvageable, the Dark King and his second in command, Killer, completely refused to change. For that they were sent to the  _ VOID. _

Error was "working" under the strict supervision of Ink, against his will but at least he was not locked up, Cross was Dream's personal guard, no one knew how the guardian of positivity had achieved it. And, incredibly, Horror had been the easiest of them all, they just had to fix the Core of his world and send in some food supplies, no one had to worry about him again.

But Dust, he was unstable, his LV was too high, his instincts were deadly to whoever was around him and his mind was "protected" by hallucinations that could not be treated. They didn't want to treat him like a hopeless case yet, he had the potential to be better but his mind was too damaged. Maybe they just had to change methods?


	26. Deny FATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end the consequences are just mildly painful

Nightmare decided that he hated FATE when he realized the existence of that "deity." No, he hadn't eaten any of the apples he guarded, he hoped he never had to, the Apple of Negativity had nothing to do with his despiste. It was something deeper than that.

FATE had decided that he was not worthy of being happy, that he would suffer no matter what he did because people would hate him just because of the feelings they associated with him and because he would not let them take any of the apples that he, and his brother Dream, protected.

It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Dream being treated like royalty, everyone was so good to him, always praising him or doing things for him, Nightmare knew that those gestures weren't just of good will but he didn't have the heart to tell him that, not to his brother. He sighed, looking at the apples he wondered if he could do something to change his destiny.


	27. Classic, meet the Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiverse, try to be gentle with this one

The multiverse had never interacted with the Original Universe. Once a timeline of this managed to become corrupted and become their own universe, they could not interact again so as not to compromise their main function.

Sans knew about the timelines, his code gave him the possibility of being aware of it, however he knew that he did not know all of them, on more than one occasion he wondered if there was a line where the child gave up when they could not beat him and finally stayed dead, he wondered if there was a line where he got fed up and ended up going crazy, he wondered if there was some ending where the monsters went on with their lives but with fewer friends. He knew they must exist.

After a lot of playing with the machine in his laboratory, he managed to meet those lines, he wondered if it had been a good idea to have left the safety of his own world when he observed the dust and blood on the clothes of his doubles.


	28. Of time and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how it happens all over again

Time doesn't really exist in the multiverse. The constant use of RESET makes it impossible to have a measure to compare one universe with another; when Dreamtale had passed 500 years, in Horrortale it had happened a damn and a half of RESET and 8 years. Time loops were a headache, the only constant was death and even that wasn't a general rule either, especially with humans.

Reaper sighed annoyed when he saw the soul of a human in front of him, another false alarm, soon that world would be reset again and whatever he collected would create a copy and then the souls of the monsters would multiply. AGAIN.


	29. Geno and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking from afar

Geno observed Error from afar, it was a habit that he had developed since he was able to leave the save screen, the destroyer never seemed to notice it even though he was quite paranoid with whom he approached.

  
Error was not stupid, he knew that Geno was watching him but had no intention of doing anything against him, not many knew but the survivor of the genocide simply seemed interesting to him and for some reason he could not even think of hurting Geno, as if his soul suffered in some way.


	30. Curious, curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shouldn't have to wonder about some things!

Curiosity is dangerous, it's not bad, but it does make you wonder things you shouldn't sometimes. Ink always encouraged the curious, the creative, he liked to know how something would turn out, sometimes without thinking about the consequences that would entail beforehand.

Error detested the curious, always getting where they shouldn’t, taunting FATE and causing the deity to only wreak more chaos in the multiverse. Each timeline was created by a curious person who wanted to see something different. Genocide after Genocide, Universe after Universe. Error was fed up with the number of worlds he had to destroy after the curious got tired or bored.


	31. Party at the Dark Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare’s event

As soon as the multiverse conciliated peace there were parties all over, even the ones under Nightmares reign. The Dark King impressed everyone when he held a formal party at his palace. The castle glowed ethereally, the banquet served was full of delicacies that delighted the guests, meticulous decorations and a ballroom where music made one feel in the air.

The expectations were blown away the moment Nightmare's Knights acted charismatic and then the Dark King himself appeared in front of them without his goop over him. There was no doubt that Nightmare and his group excelled at that party.


	32. Where is Error?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PANIC the multiverse is in danger

Error observed the multiverse with a gesture between annoyed and worried, there was no more space, there was no more material, ideas were overused and repeated and made all those souls suffer for nothing more than curiosity. The Destroyer tried to move however his body did not respond, his last confrontation with the Star Sanses had left him badly injured and he had no way to speed up his healing this time.

He sighed defeated, deciding that he could try to sleep to regain his HP, with the rest of his little strength he completely blocked the Anti-void, so that no one would bother him, and let unconsciousness take him prisoner.

Without Error to interrupt him, Ink continued to create more and more to the point where even his allies begged him to stop, but he didn't listen. The multiverse began to crumble on its own, risking major codes in senseless destruction. Ink watched the consequences that Error had tried to warn him about, he wondered where the destroyer was while the rest of his doodle-sphere collapsed, only the Original Universe being spared.


	33. Royalty like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross is the best bet for formal events

With the multiverse at peace, Nightmare was regularly summoned to meetings or events that the Council decided to do, it was more of a formality that they invited him and he accepted only to be left alone. In time the attendants to the events realized that the dark king was always accompanied by only one of his Knights.

Nightmare took Cross to any important or formal event they invited him to, not that they were close, he was simply the best behaved, his past as a personal guard of the royal family made his attitude serious but not aggressive, in addition to that he could stay focused on the issues of the peace accords and even reply with Nightmare's ideals.

His almost royal way of being gave him a lot of advantage in meetings with the leaders of each Universe to the relief of Nightmare who hated talking to people.


	34. The Apathy of the Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he even care?

The multiverse is a delicate and complicated structure that never stops growing, mainly due to the excessive creativity of Ink who seemed never to be satisfied with his creations. He wanted more, to explore all the possibilities together with the Creators, but that caused that on some occasions the universes he made ended up left behind or with stories full of suffering.

The apathy that Ink showed was the sad result of the lack of his soul, even with his paints he could not process emotions correctly. He felt no guilt or the slightest bit of pity for whatever he created. For him they were just experiments, little things to entertain himself and the ones that gave him his powers. 


	35. Art and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this will end bad

Dream was frustrated, he usually avoided being negative but this was one of those times when he could not prevent the feeling from settling in his soul. He had visited several universes in the last few days trying to make them more positive but none seemed to want to even try, part of him wanted to blame his brother. But there was no evidence for it.

Deep down, Dream knew that if he wanted to blame someone it would have to be the Creators, turning his gaze he observed his leader making traces on sheets of paper while he seemed to converse with the voices that guided him when drawing. Maybe if Dream had more influence during the creations it could have better results?


	36. The Empathy of the Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did he had to care?

After what seemed like hours Error finally got up from the ground shaking, he felt dizzy and his soul heavy, he hated this, of all the curses that FATE could have given him this had to be the worst. He cursed Ink while looking at the new abomination that the artist had created.

Thousands of souls wept in despair within the world full of hardships that Ink and some of the thousands of creators had made. Sighing for the umpteenth time he wished for his ability to empathize, with whenever a world was created, to disappear so that he could live in blissful apathy as his counterpart did. By all deities, HE was the Destroyer! Why did he have to suffer with visions of the dark future that the multiverse would have?


	37. Of Death and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the timeline

The Death and The Destroyer had a professional relationship for anyone who asked them, after all the work of one ended up as work for the other. However Reaper did not always agree with the souls he ended up collecting after Error destroyed certain universes, although he could not blame him either, if The Artist stopped from time to time the other would not have to destroy that many universes to maintain the balance.


	38. The Big Brother Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously tho, being the big sibling comes with a overprotective mode

Nightmare frowned in confusion as to what was happening; he and his team had been fighting the Star Sanses not long ago when Ink decided that a withdrawal would suit them. He had seen his brother disappear under the pool of color yet Dream was now in front of him, wounded and unconscious with marks and cracks that he had not left and that none of his boys had made.

His twin's emotions were a mess; he was emitting too much negativity, something that could put his life at risk. Nightmare took his brother in arms wondering who could have done Dream that kind of harm and why he had now the need to protect him.


	39. Timeline vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic is not having a good time

Red watched Classic wake up agitated, his magic unstable and everything about him screamed that he was panicking. It was the third time that week; it was starting to be ridiculous, his visions of other timelines were becoming a problem, now he could not even take naps because it ended up being the same matter. The Fell skeleton sighed and began to try to calm his friend down. They had to find a way to stop those visions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739751/chapters/70469970
> 
> Timb3erlily made an amazing work with this plot! Go and check it out!


	40. The end of a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark guardian was just too tired to try again

Ink looked at the Guardian of Negativity with a smile, he really didn't expect this to end like this but he wouldn't deny that this was quite funny in some twisted way.

Nightmare sighed exhausted and in pain, his body had stopped reacting for a long time since Ink decided to spray him with a pure concentration, and almost lethal, of positive energy. 

Watching The Artist approach, with a summoned bone attack, the fallen guardian closed the eyes defeated. At least now he could rest.


	41. The quiet Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the one who found him

Lust hated Council meetings, they were always a bloody circus, there really wasn't someone serious in them except for King and the occasional monochromatic Sans who never spoke and was only there to listen. Now that he thought about it, Lust didn't know about the silent skeleton, especially since no one seemed to know about them either.

When he finally asked Ink about the mysterious listener, Lust could swear that all colors faded from The Artist. X-Sans was not supposed to be present in those meetings.


	42. Error and the Original Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah he cares about this one

Error tends to visit the Original Universe every time he feels tired, he watches the monsters live in bliss ignorance that their world hangs in the hands of a child. The Destroyer never lets himself be seen, he does not want to change the peace of the underground inhabitants, but he is always on the lookout trying to detect things out of code. He could destroy the multiverse if FATE obliged him to, but his personal mission would always be to be the guardian of the Original Universe.


	43. Horror’s Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has every reason for it

Horror felt guilt; it was not frequent, it was not something that happened in the middle of a fight or when they looked for provisions in the remains of genocidal or neutral routes. No, the hunter felt guilty every time he returned to his universe carrying food and supplies for the inhabitants of this while they called him a hero. He was not such a thing, he was far from deserving the admiration of his friends, his brother. He was a survivor and a murderer. He had nothing to be proud of.


	44. The Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is listening to your sins

Classic watched Grillby’s frequent clientele from his usual post, everyone chatting, everyone laughing, Sans sighed trying to ignore the voices in the back of his head, those murmurs were terrifying, always present for as long as he could remember. Those voices had helped him to win his position as Judge, they murmured to him the crimes of others, each failure, each small action, everything that was behind the numbers that increased in each person. He was tired, he didn't want to keep hearing the voices.


	45. The Murderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadn’t always being close

Dust and Killer didn't get along at first, they couldn't even be in the same room without a fight breaking out between them. Nightmare knew perfectly why; It was mainly Dust who started the conflicts, he could not bear the idea of making a deal with the demon child and tended to annoy Killer for that fact. For his part, Killer responded with comments that at least he had not done things out of desperation but to find something for himself.

The exchange always ended with both fighting and then breaking down in the solitude of their rooms.


	46. The Crafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error’s past-time

For being The Destroyer, Error was incredibly crafty, it was not something common on his part but he really was happy whenever someone appreciates what he did. Perhaps that’s why he sometimes went to worlds that didn’t know about him to sell or give away dolls and knitted things, he loved how happy the children looked and he felt nice any time adults paid him compliments for how well his work was done. He appreciated those moments of tranquility, of normality, this is why he was grateful, even a little, for staying alive, no matter how much it meant being under the orders of FATE.


	47. Blue’s eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the innocent

Blue observed his universe from a platform in the Doodle Sphere, he was fascinated by the sight of the thousands of versions of himself that were ignorant of what was happening in the alternate lines while his brothers knew about them but did not mention anything about it. Blue now knew why, the idea of a multiverse was huge and problematic, it had taken too long to process but he was happy with the result.

He returned his sight to the other Blues, all of them blissfully ignorant and he hoped that they would stay that way, knowing about the multiverse was problematic and he hoped that the innocence that he no longer saw in his reflection could continue to exist in those other versions.


	48. As many as they are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is in control now?

The surface was strange, at least that was his opinion, from the moment Sans and the others left the Underground they heard news about more and more monsters appearing. Apparently they weren't the only ones trapped, apparently there were more of them. Little by little the monsters got to know each other, some were more violent, others were similar to the point of being weird, but in general the kings and queens of their respective cities made a peace agreement with the humans.

Sans knew there was something strange going on, never in any of the other timelines something like this had happened. There was a change, an anomaly so great that it had done something apparently irreversible if what the kid had said was true, they could no longer summon the power of RESET. Sans could only wonder who was pulling the strings now.


	49. Heart snatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end of the line

Cross looked at the Sans in front of him with guilt, however he could not say that he was completely sorry, if everything went according to plan then he could return what he had taken.

Cross watched the soul in his hands guiltily as he forced it to occupy the empty space between his ribs, tears falling from their sockets as he watched the other skeleton turn to dust in the void. Maybe this could confuse Ink? Make him believe that Cross had finally given up and taken his own life? With a last bow to the fallen monster, Cross left the place not knowing that he had condemned the multiverse, after all, the monsters of the Original Universe were not to be killed by anyone other than their respective humans.


	50. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust is tired and heart-broken

Lust was tired, tired and desperate, no matter what he did, how he dressed, if he attacked or not to stop the others from abusing him, he could not rid himself of the atrocities of his world.

Looking at himself in the mirror of his room, Lust sobbed with a broken heart, his hope of something better for his brother and himself fading completely when the guardians of the multiverse refused to help him because of the nature of his world without even caring about how desperate the situation was.

Lust was tired, so tired he didn't notice when the world around him went dark under the influence of his new owner.


	51. Twins’ hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to be ok

Dream smiled at the sight of his twin by his side, both of them lounging under the shade of a tree like old times. Neither could forget what happened between them but the Guardian of positivity was confident that they will trust each other again.

Nightmare watched his brother with a slight smile, after so long trapped in the corruption caused by apples, and his own weakness, he could finally rest easy. He had a lot of amends to make but he let hope for something better to fill his soul.


	52. Lucky Crops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this survivor’s guilt?

Sticks knows that his world is peaceful, a simple universe without problems. He knows that his universe was difficult to locate, even for himself, so he agreed when Ink classified him as part of the original universe for the similarities. A post-pacifist without any city drama.

Sticks knew he was lucky, there weren't many pacifist lines that really stayed that way, the original universe was more famous for the more aggressive and depressing timelines than for those with a happy ending. He thought of his counterparts; Geno, Dust, Killer and Horror. Only to name a few.

Sticks wondered if he deserved his happy ending when the others were so miserable and in constant suffering.


	53. Wanderer Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance comes in a two-set deal

In some universe; Dream and Nightmare gave up their titles as guardians after the inhabitants of the village where they lived did something terrible and unforgivable to the older twin in the presence of the younger.

The decision was made and the twins apparently lost their powers. They could actually still activate them but only when working together. Deciding to take the Apples, they both escaped their world when the abuse from the villagers began to threaten their lives. Since then they have been wanderers between universes using the Apples when they detected a universe that needed balance or justice.


	54. Of ghosts and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to deal with your lakeys problems

Nightmare was no stranger to ghosts; they were part of his domain of fear, he could detect them and even fight them off. This skill was greatly needed with two of his recruits.

Dust was haunted by the ghosts of all the friends he had betrayed at some point, especially his brother, the first weeks had been terrible but now Nightmare had the upper hand and was keeping those ghosts and hallucinations at bay,even when there were times when this was more complicated.

Cross was an entirely different problem; His “situation” wasn’t just a ghost, his soul was being shared and this caused the demon child to take possession of the body of the guard on inconvenient times. Nightmare soon realized the matter and made sure to seal the little threat, Cross could still access his powers but in a limited way.


	55. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is waiting

Geno looked around the Save Screen while lost in his thoughts, he had lost all ability to identify the passage of time long ago, even before he was the unfortunate survivor of the genocide, ever since the first RESET that the human caused, when he still was just a “Sans”.

Geno stared at what was left of his damaged soul, stained with a determination that was barely holding the pieces that remained. He wondered if it was worth continuing to suffer when there was nothing he could do to change it, even when he tried even the impossible.

"Are you going to give up?" asked a concerned voice behind him.

"I don't have enough determination to keep avoiding you, Reaper." said Geno with a pained smile and tears rolling down his cheeks.


	56. Weakening Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds that does not get better

His powers began to turn against himself, Nightmare had lost control since Dream had managed to hit him with one of his arrows; he couldn’t do anything, his tentacles did not obey him, his attacks ended up draining him immediately, he had secluded himself in his castle completely depending on his subordinates.

He wondered how much more would pass before the effect of the arrow ended up killing him, or if Killer and the others would finish him off in his weakened state.


	57. Corrupt Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer got wrongly RESET

Sans sighed tiredly, he was in the Underground again, the kid had made a new RESET, he tried to cheer himself up saying that there would be no problems, their routes have been all Pacifist for quite some time.

He wiped the black tears from his face and looked at his shining soul in the mirror as if it was mocking him. He decided to ignore the emptiness in his eyes as he answered Papyrus's call. This was going to be another quiet route, even if his code was still corrupt and the temptation of killing was still strong.


	58. LV Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red’s bad time

Red got up tired and sore from the ground he was laying in, he grunted annoyed but also sad, his brother was getting stronger but more violent, the amount of LV he was accumulating was making him lose his head like every monster he knew. Even in other universes; LV was a problem that ended up corrupting whoever dared to raise their numbers. Red knew he had to stop Edge before he went crazy.

He was not going to lose his brother over a rising number. 


	59. Magic Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starving Soul

Horror was hungry, he always was, but this time it was even more evident, the problem was that he couldn't keep anything within his system, what he ate seemed to do him more harm than good. The rest of his team was worried, nobody knew what was happening to him. They had tried everything! From bland to rich to healing foods but nothing seemed to work and Horror was getting even worse than before. 

Nightmare feared that the hunter had reached the point where his magic was consuming itself. Maybe if he could get him a raw magic that Horror could absorb?


	60. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare's Mistake

There were limits to everything, Nightmare knew it, he perfectly knew that at any moment a victim could break or snap and give one last effort to fight.

But even so he exceeded the limits that he had promised not to pass. For him it was so easy, he was almost a god, he forgot the rules, he forgot his silent promises, and now the consequences haunted him. 

One of his subordinates had revealed to him, betrayed him, after Nightmare had broken through the silent agreement that once existed.


	61. Neutral Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way of the Balance

Error, contrary to what others would think, was not part of the Nightmare’s group. They certainly coincided in their missions and were constant allies in their battles against the Star Sanses, but Error was not part of the group.

The Destroyer was neutral, destroying everything he could to maintain balance, but also protecting the main lines that he appreciated or that, in his opinion, aided balance. On more than one occasion Error had to fight against the Bad Sanses, luckily Nightmare understood after a few encounters and left in peace what was protected by him.


	62. The Creators are plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are not suppose to heard them

Blue could not sleep, not for lack of trying, but sleeping in his room in the Doodle Sphere was impossible with the thousands of voices that were heard from the pages that filled the lair.

If he paid attention Blue could hear different AU’s, even his own, he could hear the voices of the creators, so different from the ones he heard in the Anti-void but so similar in the creepy factor. Blue wanted to sleep but the voices around him wouldn't stop.


	63. The supplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticks is taking a risk

Sticks had a lot of work to do all the time, his farm was always producing, and from the changes he had made over time, he seemed to be doing excellently, even though no one in the nearby community knew who he sold his produce to. Not even others within the Multiverse Council knew about it, they just assumed he was selling it to someone within the group but not making it public.

Sticks had a very important client, one that no one would approve, Nightmare bought his products all the time, he had a specific universe that NEEDED Sticks’ farm to be able to stop their famine, and the farmer would never deny food to whoever needed it, also the G that the darker paid was always welcome.

He only hoped that when his business was inevitably discovered the rest of the Council would not erase him for being a “traitor”.


	64. Anti-Void Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow they are all here

Fresh, Error and Geno began to live together at some point when nobody noticed, in a way they were brothers, all three having the same creator, but their situations were quite different, as were their personalities. This brought many problems during the first months of their coexistence but nothing that they could not bear or adapt to.

By the time the multiverse found out that the trio were living together, they no longer feared that the war sides would affect them, after all, who would dare stand up to them?


	65. Mystery Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once there was a baker, now there is a soldier

There were times when Nightmare's castle was flooded with a delicious scent of cake. It was not recurrent and no one knew who was to blame for the smell.

Horror could cook but was not a fan of cooking sweets or things that didn't include meat or more nutrients. And the other residents never came into the kitchen other than to have a quick snack. Besides that they could never find the damned cake.

Cross watched the rest of his team with a playful smile while they were arguing again over the cake that no one managed to taste. Maybe one day he would give them a piece.


	66. Horrors of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beggars can’t be choosers

Nightmare looked at Horror confused; the hunter was on his knees begging while the life of another monster was almost on the grasp of Reaper, his lakey was just back from his world carrying the body of his Grillby. He pleaded for help, for a solution for his almost gone friend. 

The darker told Horror that if he helped there was no say of what would happen, he didn’t care, he just wanted his friend safe. 


	67. Soul count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper’s numbers are wrong??

Error was a mystery that was never born he just existed, the first Geno was just gone but Reaper never encountered him in the files of the death, the god wondered if that was somehow related but he had no proves and no one would ever believe him since no one remembered the first Geno.


	68. Don’t mess with the Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh is mad

Fresh looked at Error's unconscious body with a mixture of confusion and concern, the glitches seemed out of control and parts of his soul were turning to dust and then regenerating in a worryingly quick fashion.

He wondered who was to blame for his bro's unfortunate state, usually he would not have a single reaction besides amusement or would have taken the opportunity to play a prank on him but Fresh could only feel a growing fury this time. 

Looking at remains of paints he knew immediately where he had to go. The soul in his eye glowing menacingly.


	69. Searching for an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul in a thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Suicide

Another day, another fight, Error was starting to get tired of the same routine, he had tried to quit, he had tried to trap himself in the Anti-void but that only resulted in nothing but a bunch of blurry memories, shattered worlds and scars that couldn't heal properly.

Error was tired, tired enough to entangle one of his threads around his own soul and give a painful yank to it.


	70. The final act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All masks are off

Blue was not stupid, somewhat childish but not naive, yes it took him a while before he realized it but he couldn't ignore what was happening in front of him; the Star Sanses were no longer the merry group of protectors he had joined.

Ink was no longer a charismatic and creative God in his opinion, just a sadist with too much power. Dream was no longer the kind and empathetic guardian, now he was just an image that others adored, a toxic ideal of happiness.

Blue wasn't stupid he just kept pretending to be one while trying to find a place to take refuge when his mask of the naive idiot would inevitably fall off as well.


	71. No more Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter’s new home

Horror was transported to the original universe with nothing but a dusting brother on his hands and tears running down his cheeks, he never met the Bad Sanses or the Star Sanses, his world had been shattered and the only thing that ever mattered was now in a glass jar that he left in the corner of the room where he slept.

"Hunter, everything will be fine" assured Classic by his side as he removed the hand that insisted on playing on the edge of the hole in his head. “You are safe here."


	72. Killer is wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trauma is not a competition

Killer was convinced that he had already experienced all the horrors of the multiverse then he decided that he had been completely wrong while listening to Horror’s story.

Killer was no stranger to RESET, genocidal routes, or neutral endings. But he had never lived after a neutral route for as long as the hunter. For the first time in a long time, Killer felt that he was lucky, compared to the famine and betrayal that the other had experienced.


	73. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust’s fury

Lust was more than just a pretty face, as well as all his counterparts, he could fight too but he refused to do it if it wasn't necessary. However in his world it was more common to fight than other monsters believed. You know, somehow he had to keep perverts out of his house or unfriendly clients from messing too much with him.

Lust was no stranger to violence, his world was full of vices and none of them were excluded.


	74. Meetings in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops you made a new time-line

It had been an accident, Ink had opened a portal trying to bypass the security around the original universe but he ended up at some point in the past timeline. The artist would not consider it a failure as he had found a new ally in a young Sans who still had an enormous passion for science and who, fortunately, had no relationship with the Royal Scientist Gaster besides being a co-worker.


	75. Sci’s dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to lie to the mad scientist without failing

Sci has a problem, his boss was beginning to ask about materials that were beginning to be lacking within the laboratory that only a few had access to, himself included. The truth is that he had used them but could not explain why. Especially not to Gaster, the Royal Scientist had a mania for obsessing over what was out of his reach and Sci had no intention of giving him a new obsession.


	76. Error.exe has stopped working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna reboot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild depictions of sensory overload.

Error was confused, every once in a while he felt that way, like he needed to do something, like he was missing something. He observed the Anti-void as if it could give an answer to what he felt but as always it was of no use.

His mind began to recognize only the static that his glitches caused, the echo that crossed the Anti-void was deafening, suddenly everything began to be too much, the sound began to give him a headache, the white around him was hurting his already faulty vision, his bones were shaking rapidly within his clothes, even touching himself began to be a titanic effort.

Error crashed, too tired to avoid it and too confused to reason what caused it.  
  



	77. Is there a Happy ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you need to keep going back?

He knew this would happen, it had happened before, however those were distant memories at this point, it had been several years since they returned to the surface, Sans believed that finally the nightmare was over, he believed that he could trust in the happy ending they had It wasn't perfect but it was good, it was something he was finally enjoying.

But now he was back in his room in Snowdin. Something snapped inside of him, he didn't want to accept it, it was difficult to accept it, but Frisk had made a RESET.


	78. Protection and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare couldn’t abandon his twin

Nightmare held Dream's unconscious body in confusion, he could still hear the villagers around him, out of the corner of his eye-socket he could still observe them trying to reach out to kill him. He returned his gaze back to Dream, his twin had jumped between an attack and himself. The darker was confused, his brother had protected him, even though he had corrupted almost the entire tree and threatened to kill him.

Its new tentacles kept attacking the villagers, piles of dust began to form around them as well as bleeding bodies. Nightmare did the best he could to heal Dream. He used the cloak that once enveloped his twin to take the last golden apple and escaped from his world wherever his corruption led him. His twin still in his arms, after all, he couldn’t leave him behind when Dream had protected him.


	79. Intended Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breaking point

Magic is one of the greatest expressions that exist in the Multiverse, every action done with magic has an intention even when it sometimes contradicts the words of those who were invoking it. On many occasions they could reveal more than the monsters wanted to say. If an attack did not harm in the least it is because the attacker did not want to do real damage.

  
That is why Red was in his room wondering if he had made something wrong, if he had really failed his brother so much. Edge's magic had never hurt him before but now it had left him only a few points of HP away from being dust.


	80. Sans’s madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dust’s madness)

Sans was uneasy, his LV making his bones shake and his mind clouding over. Little by little Sans stopped recognizing his surroundings, he could only hear the murmurs of the ghosts that haunted him, Paps' ghostly hands closing around his neck. They called out for him but he had to ignore them, he couldn't join the dead until he could avenge them, avenge every timeline. Assert the LV he had gotten.


	81. Are you satisfied?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time he is

Sticks felt proud of himself when he watched Horror finish a plate with a regular portion of food for the first time.

Since they had made an agreement, the farmer had started to make special meals for the hunter since he had a flow of magic even minor and delicate than everyone in his universe, this due to the years in which he insisted on eating basically nothing even though he was the one who provided the rest of his little town with meat harvested from humans.

Sticks felt something warm in his chest as he saw Horror finally satisfied.


	82. Choco-problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell’s products are, somehow, disappearing

Red was upset, no, this time it had nothing to do with his brother, it was something puzzling this time, for months his world had been beginning to suffer from a massive theft of chocolate and no one knew why, or who, or where was the candy..

Error, meanwhile, was watching the mountain of chocolate forming in his Anti-Void. **"I-I-I n-nEed m-m-more."**


	83. Corrupt Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archive is broken

Ink was pretty much infamous for his bad memory, but he wasn't the only pseudo-deity with trouble remembering. Error was aware that with its glitch condition there were “functions” that did not work correctly.

Perfect example; his sense of touch was so sensitive that led to panic attacks from "sensory overload", his eyesight was also terrible. So it was no surprise that Error also had memory problems, but his problems were easier to control in his opinion. He only had to keep one of his strings encoded with any data he considered important and keep it with him at all times.

The problem was that his memory thread was not infallible and it was easy to lose during fights too.


	84. Amoral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a scientist with an apathetic friend, what do you expect?

Sci has a problematic morality, every scientist has it to be honest; theories, hypotheses, practices that not everyone would approve. Sci would have passed that stage if his timeline had not been modified. Ink was his ally, his friend, someone as curious as he and with the means to experiment with what others would not allow him.


	85. Tentacles for hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitpost

Nightmare hates to admit it but there are times when he forgets how to use his hands, it sounds ridiculous but it is true, having tentacles that move with just one of his thoughts and each one doing a different thing makes his hands seem obsolete compared to the complete control that has of its tentacles.


End file.
